


Sherlollipops - Button Down

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the successful conclusion of a case, the entire Scooby gang - er, sorry, Sherlock gang - gathers at 221B for a bit of a celebration. But it appears a certain pair might have been celebrating even more in private!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Button Down

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote after the publicity shots were shared for S3 of Sherlock, specifically the group shots in 221B with Molly, Sherlock, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. In the main shot it looks like Sherlock's shirt is buttoned up to the collar, but in the picture featuring just him and Molly, it's definitely opened, which lead to a spirited tumblr debate where some lovely sherlollians wondered what our favorite pair might have gotten up to in between!

The case was successfully closed, the group was gathered at 221B for a bit of a celebration – not Sherlock’s idea, of course! – and Philip Anderson was busy taking pictures. With an actual camera, rather than a phone, which Mary good-naturedly teased him about. While he was busy with her and John, and while Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were huddled over the tea things in the kitchen, Sherlock and Molly quietly slipped out of the room.

They returned a few minutes later, no one the wiser, only to be immediately pounced on by Anderson. “How about one with just the two of you?” he asked cheerfully. Sherlock grimaced but Molly smiled and nodded, and they held a pose.

Of course the camera chose that moment to give Anderson fits. “Sorry, half a mo’,” he called out apologetically as he fidgeted with the pricey piece of equipment.

As he did, Molly’s eyes wandered, as they so often did, to Sherlock’s neck. She let out a soft gasp, and Sherlock shifted his gaze from the camera to her face without moving a single other muscle. “Problem?” he said softly, the sound of his voice well covered by the background chatter as Mary and John accepted tea cups and biscuits from Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade.

"Your shirt," Molly said out of the corner of her mouth as Anderson continued to fuss with the camera.

"What about it?" he asked, looking down and then back over at her with furrowed brow.

"You left it unbuttoned," she said, still keeping her voice low even though he hadn't bothered. She felt a hot flush in her cheeks and was relieved when Anderson moved away, mumbling angrily to himself about the failures of modern tech. "Someone might notice! It was buttoned before we left the room!"

He shrugged and pulled her close, slinging an arm across her shoulders and planting a noisy kiss on her forehead. "Who cares?" he said, not bothering to raise his voice since the entire room had gone utterly silent, their friends staring at the pair of them with wide eyes - and in some cases, knowing grins. "They were bound to find out sooner or later, can't keep it secret forever." He looked over at the others, raising an eyebrow. "Or did you already know we were shagging and were just waiting for us to announce it?"

Molly gasped in mortification and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Sherlock grunted and rubbed his side, then, with a wide smirk, took her in his arms, dipped her back and proceeded to thoroughly snog her. The others broke out into cheers and whistles of approval, clapping loudly as he swung Molly back upright. She was still blushing, but couldn't stop grinning as Sherlock held her close.

"I knew it!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed happily. When John gave her a funny look, she said, "What? You really think I thought you and Sherlock were romantically involved? Pssht, that was just a bit of fun, I always knew he had a thing for our sweet Molly!" Turning to Sherlock, her smile vanished and she shook her finger at him warningly. "But Sherlock, dear, don't be so rude, you know it's more than just shagging!"

He had the grace to look abashed as he held Molly even closer. "Of course, Mrs. Hudson. Far more than just shagging. In fact," he added, turning to face his no-longer-secret girlfriend, "we've just become engaged."

More cheers and whoops of joy, more happy applause, and they were mobbed by their friends - Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, John, Mary and a tearful Philip Anderson all swarmed around them, offering congratulations and hugs and kisses. After everyone had left, however, Molly turned to Sherlock with a frown. "What?" he asked defensively before she even opened her lips. "Not good, announcing our engagement like that? Everyone was happy for us..."

"Yes, Sherlock, they're happy for us," Molly replied patiently. "However, before announcing things like that it's usually a good idea to ask the person in question to marry you!"

He blinked at her. "Didn't I?"

He sounded so honestly confused that Molly couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "Nope," she said, popping the "P" the way he did when being particularly obnoxious. "But don't worry," she hastened to assure him as his expression turned to alarm. "When you actually do say the words - out loud, to me - I'll probably say yes."

"Probably?" His alarm became panic, and he quickly dropped to one knee, grasping her hands in his. "Molly Hooper, I love you, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Hmm," she said, pretending to consider it. "I suppose...yes, of course I will, you silly man!" she exclaimed, breaking into a radiant smile. "Now get up here and kiss me!"

Sherlock did so with alacrity, his relief palpable as he swept his fiancee into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Their lives would never be what anyone would consider 'normal', but neither one would have it any other way.


End file.
